An Unintended Night
by 1GirlONFIRE
Summary: Quand une simple visite de courtoisie de Merlin à Morgana se transforme en une soirée intense que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avais prévue. L'action se situe à la fin de l'épisode 2x03. LEMON EXPLICITE VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUE !


Il ne savait même pas quand il avait commencé à voir Morgana de cette façon-là, il ne se souvenait même plus à quel moment il avait commencé à la désirer. Bien sûr, il l'avait trouvé superbe à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle la première fois, lors de ce fameux banquet. A vrai dire, ses sentiments étaient plutôt compliqués à ce moment-là, dû à l'attirance qu'il avait crue éprouvé pour Gwen. Il adorait cette fille évidemment, mais elle ne restait qu'une très grande amie, jamais il n'aurait pu ressentir pour elle ce qu'il ressentait pour la pupille du roi.

Tout avait commencé lorsque Morgana découvrit peu à peu la magie qui grandissez à l'intérieur d'elle. Comme elle s'était sentie seule, apeurée et complètement perdue suite à cette découverte qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Merlin avait été la personne vers qui elle avait alors choisie de se tourner.

Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait finalement. Elle lui fessait confiance, plus que n'importe qui sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait été celui qui l'avait mené vers les druides, celui qui l'avait aidé à y voir claire dans ce qu'il lui arrivait, celui qui lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal, mais au contraire, un don qu'elle avait reçu de naissance.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il lui rendit visite dans ses appartements, elle se sentie étrangement bien, étrangement rassurer par sa présence. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé plus que comme un simple ami auparavant, mais ses yeux bleu profonds qui se fessaient de plus en plus insistants sur elle commencèrent à la troubler.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, l'un et l'autre ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Brisant finalement ce silence, Merlin se pencha doucement vers elle, ne pouvant retenir ce qu'il se retenait de faire depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur celles de la pupille, un baiser qui resta en surface dans un premier temps. Ils se détachèrent à peine l'un de l'autre, et sans même chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle lui rendit son baiser, plus intensément cette fois.

Le château entier était calme à cette heure-ci, la nuit était tombé depuis déjà longtemps. Oh ils auraient pu choisir d'en rester là, mais il était bien trop tard maintenant, et Merlin n'était pas assez fou pour laisser passer cette occasion.

Il se recula légèrement afin de leurs permettre à tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle. Il glissa un long regard fiévreux sur la bouche de Morgana, descendant ce même regard jusqu'à sa poitrine, largement mis en valeur dans la légère chemise de nuit qu'elle portait ce soir. Ce fût à cet instant qu'il ne put se contenir d'avantage, il lui saisit alors les deux poignets, et la plaqua violemment contre le mur de sa chambre. Elle ne répliqua pas, elle devait bien se l'admettre, elle en avait autant envie.

Il continua de l'embrasser toujours plus passionnément, et fît alors glisser ses doigts sous la longue robe de la brune, tout en les remontant doucement vers son entre-jambe. Elle ne put retenir un soupir d'extase, sa tête s'appuyant tout contre le mur ou elle était si fermement tenue prisonnière.

Merlin remonta encore plus haut sous sa robe et commença à caresser doucement l'intimité parfaitement lisse du corps de Morgane, tout en lui affligent de douces tortures au niveau du cou qu'elle laissé à sa merci, étant incapable de bouger la tête.

Elle se fît la réflexion l'espace d'un instant, où diable avait-il bien pu apprendre à faire des choses aussi ridiculement exaltantes ? Elle en voulait plus, et elle en voulait plus maintenant. Elle se fît violence pour forcer son visage à revenir au même niveau que celui de son tortionnaire, il la regarda alors et compris parfaitement.

Il stoppa ses caresses et lâcha Morgane l'espace d'un brève instant. Il est vrai qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que, aider par sa jolie brune, il se débarrasse de tout vêtements trop encombrants dans ce genre de situation. Une fois fait, il se ressaisit de Morgana contre le même mur dans un mouvement brusque et commença à l'embrasser violemment, tout en remontant sa robe le long de sa cuisse.

Mon dieu que cette fille l'incendier jusqu'aux profondeurs de chaque recoins de son être. Morgana s'en rendit d'ailleurs rapidement compte en sentant à quel point l'intimité de son amant était délicieusement dure à l'intérieur d'elle. Tentant d'étouffer ses soupirs autant que possible dans le cou de la belle, Merlin continua ses mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapidement, tout en se retenant au possible de ne pas venir trop vite.

Elle était littéralement en train de lui bouffer le peu de raison qu'il lui était resté jusqu'à présent, elle était tellement étroite, tellement chaude à l'intérieur, c'était juste indécemment bon.

Morgane ramena ses cuisses vers elle autant que possible, elle se demanda pendant un court instant, comment Merlin arriver-t-il à la soulever de la sorte sans être à bout de force depuis tout ce temps. Et en effet, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de la détacher du mur, elle, enroulant alors au maximum ses jambes autour de lui pour ne pas briser cette délicieuse étreinte qu'ils partagés. Il la déposa rapidement sur le lit, et elle rouvrit d'avantage les jambes, un regard brulant de désir en direction de son amant.

Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se termine tout de suite, après tout, qui sait si cela ne serait pas la seule occasion qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il entreprit alors de lui enlever définitivement la seule couche de vêtement qu'elle porter. Doucement, très doucement. Ce qui ne parût pas ravir la principale intéressé, excitée comme jamais. Elle lui attrapa alors leur visage et lui fit volte-face

**« Arrête ça, arrête ça tout de suite ! »**

**« Vous êtes trop pressé… »**

Mauvaise réponse. Ainsi il voulait jouer au plus malin avec elle ? Elle arracha alors elle-même sa robe d'un rapide mouvement et se retrouva enfin sans aucuns vêtement devant lui. Il resta bouche bée. Morgana était juste comme il l'avait rêvé de si nombreuses fois. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en redoubler d'excitation, et la pupille n'en pu qu'afficher un large sourire de contentement. Elle n'allait surement pas manquer d'en profiter.

Elle commença alors à descendre sa main vers son intimité déjà bien humide, et à y effectuer de légères caresses, tout en gémissant à ce contact. Merlin déglutit. Morgana se tenait nu devant lui, redresser sur ses genoux, à effectuer ce geste qui était juste un appel au viol.

Il ne put tenir bien longtemps et commença à s'approcher pour aider la belle dans sa « tâche ». Seulement elle le repoussa, doucement mais fermement, et sans arrêter ses caresses, s'allongea langoureusement sur le lit, tout en prenant bien soin de courber son corps au maximum. S'en était juste trop pour Merlin.

**« Morgana.. »**

Pour toute réponse, elle tourna la tête et le regarda fixement en souriant, un sourire qui en disait long.

**« On arrête ce petit jeu alors ? »**

Il bascula alors sur le corps en feu de sa belle, et commença un peu brutalement ses mouvements de rein entre les cuisses on ne peut plus accueillantes de Morgane. Il sentait bien que ses coups étaient peut être légèrement brutaux, mais elle l'avait cherché après tout. Il ne voyait pas comment tenir d'avantage après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il continua rapidement l'action qu'il effectuer si ardemment, jusqu'au moment où Morgana le saisit et inversa les rôles.

Elle le retourna afin de terminer à califourchon sur lui, attrapa ses mains pour les déposer sur son corps, et commença alors à bouger son bassin de manière si insolente, que le jolie brun en dessous ne put cette fois-ci contenir ses cris de plaisir. La belle n'était pas en reste, sentir l'intimité de Merlin en elle, qui, il faut bien le dire, avait été gâté par Dame Nature de ce côté-là, la fessait décoller à un point qui dépassé l'imaginable.

Leurs gémissements retentirent bientôt simultanément dans la pièce, et alors que Morgane donna un dernier coup de rein plus appuyé, son amant lâcha prise et se déversa sur son entre-jambe. Il ne fallut qu'un moment à la brune pour le rejoindre dans un dernier crie plus intense que les autres. Ils n'avaient même pas réfléchis au fait que quelqu'un pouvait les entendre, à vrai dire sur le moment, ils s'en moquer pas mal.

Morgana retomba doucement sur le corps de Merlin, tous deux collants de transpiration. Il commença alors à l'enlacer tendrement et à lui caresser amoureusement les cheveux. Il aimer cette fille, cette femme. Ce n'était pas juste de l'attirance physique pure et dure. Jamais aucune personne ne lui avait fait ressentir le sentiment qui l'envahissait à ce moment même. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui arriver, mais il trouvait juste ça absolument merveilleux. La belle redressa doucement la tête, et tourna son visage vers celui de l'homme qui se trouver sous elle, avant de lui sourire d'un sourire relativement canaille qui le fît craquer.

**« Tu m'as épuisé »**

Et sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa doucement, mais d'un baiser remplie de passion. Elle s'endormit alors rapidement, toujours blottie entre ces doux bras protecteurs qui n'auraient voulu la lâcher pour rien au monde.

_Je tiens à prévenir et je vais être très originale sur ce coup la, mais SOYEZ GENTILLES, c'est le tout premier lemon que j'écris & je n'en ai jamais lue en français sur ce couple, mais je tenais absolument à ce qu'il porte sur eux malgré tout (Ouiii pro Merthur et Mergana :p) L'utilisation à la fois de Morgane et de Morgana est faite exprès, je sais que tout le monde ne regarde pas forcement la série en VO :)  
_


End file.
